As is known, to develop mainly file activities in an office, it is necessary to perforate the sheets frequently, and different systems have been developed from box archives to the more conventional of joining them via clasps or fastening posts with the paper sheets previously perforated. Perforators are normally used with two piercings in each sheet toward the left margin, or toward the upper part. However, depending on the means of fastening, three or four piercings in the sheets may be used.
As will be understood in solving the problems of many piercings, different types or models of perforators have been developed for the number of perforations.
Thus, in this case, the user has to purchase both a two-hole perforator and a three-hole one, which becomes an additional expenditure for the user.
These inconveniences can be eliminated with the incorporation of a perforation system like the one proposed for this invention, which has the advantage either of incorporating a conventional stapler in such a way as to form a single article or piece, particularly if designed for perforating one, two, three or more piercings in a simple form, with distribution of an equal distance between all the perforations, adjusted to the conventional dimensions of those correlative to clasps, folder rings or the file elements to be used. Finally, by using this system, the distance between the margin and the piercing is always the same, which is very advantageous, since in this way all the perforated sheets will coincide.
On the other hand, it is also necessary to do the sheet stapling and staple removing operation. For the first operation there is a large number of models. The fundamental differences in the staplers consist in the manner of loading the staples in an appropriate deposit in the form of a cartridge holder so that they are used as necessary. At the same time, these are found on the market in different sizes for satisfying all the needs of users, although some have the inconvenience of being closed at the end part of the stapling, and if a staple becomes stuck, it is difficult to examine and in the end repair.